2014 Copa América Femenina
2014 Copa América Femenina (also known as the 2014 South American Women's Football Championship or 2014 Sudamericano Femenino) will take place in Ecuador from September 11 to September 28. This event will start the week before season 5's airing on September 20; and will end before the week 3 results from Dancing with the Stars. South America's qualification will take place the same continent as the 2014 FIFA World Cup; expect in Ecuador instead of Brazil. It will be served as the South American qualification for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. If Brazil wins this tournament, the second-placed team will also qualify for the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The third placed team will enter the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup playoff against the fourth placed team of CONCACAF to get the last World Cup spot. won the record 6th title, over despite playing a rematch of their quarterfinal almost three months earlier and drawing 0-0. The first matches will take place September 11 and September 12, approx three months after the 2014 FIFA World Cup opening ceremony. Season 19's DWTS cast is announced the week before it starts. The first games at 2014 Copa America Femenina will celebrate the 7th anniversary of Germany 11-0 Argentina. The top four teams will qualify as the South American representatives for the 2015 Pan American Games. Squads The squads for all ten South American nations are announced after the 2014 FIFA World Cup, but before the start of the tournament. Participating nations All nations in South America expect Guyana and Suriname (both are in North, Central America, and Caribbean qualifying) will participate. *Neymar suffered an injury, as Brazil will likely be either Kaka, Helio Castroneves, Marta or Tony Kanaan. *Venezuela did not qualify for any Men's World Cups. Preliminary round The preliminary round is played between September 11 and the airing of Ben and Toad's Contest 5, on September 20. It will also run on the first week of Dancing with the Stars 19. Bolivia was eliminated on the same day as Lolo Jones' exit from DWTS, while Venezuela and Peru drew themselves 0-0 on September 17. The draw for the 2014 Copa América Femenina was announced on May 22, 2014, three weeks before the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil; also in South America. The teams were drawn into two groups of five and will play a round-robin from September 11 to September 20. The top two teams from both groups will advance to the second round, and will all qualify for the 2015 Pan American Games football tournament. Group A Colombia is a good favorite to pass this group; because they qualified themselves to the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, held in Germany. The Shakira fans went with a 4-0 record. Venezuela and Ecuador are also favorites to pass. Ecuador and Uruguay were tied for second, and was on goal difference. Ecuador advanced despite Uruguay having a negative goal difference. Group B Without Marta on the Brazilian squad, Brazil's 6-0 win helped the rebound from losing to Germany 7-1 and losing again to the Netherlands 3-0 to blanking Bolivia, the same number as Brazil's worst defeats. The 2-10 game was tied with Austria v Switzerland. It surpassed Hungary vs El Salvador, Germany vs Argentina 2007 FIFA World Cup for most number of goals. Final four This will be played in a round-robin to determine the top two going to Canada for the 2015 Women's World Cup. All teams that are playing will qualify for the 2015 Pan American Games. The fourth placed team will fail to qualify for both the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and the World Cup. The third placed team will play in a playoff against the fourth place CONCACAF team. Colombia qualified directly to both the Olympics and the World Cup, since Brazil won the title. Trivia *Brazil are the favorites to win, despite winning every tournament but 2006. *Ecuador was chosen as hosts over Bolivia on the same month as the Winter Olympics in Sochi. *Brazil will not have Marta on the squad for the first time since 1998. *Fourth-placed Venezuela will have some of their players from the 2014 FIFA Under-17 Women's World Cup, despite Deyna Castellanos being eligible for BATC, but not the tournament. They are a favourite to pass the group stage, behind Colombia. *Argentina surprised Brazil in their last game on September 20. *The hosts will play in the playoff. Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:South America Category:2014 in sports Category:FIFA World Cup